User talk:Fargo84
This page is bytes. Archive at ~ 100,000! }}| }|long| | }} }| }}}} } |} This is a user talk page. Please remember to sign your posts and start a new section for each new message. You said if I had a suggestion Hey there Fargo84, thanks again for the welcome and the reminder on Wikia policies and the Manual of style, but no worries, I'm very familiar with the whole Wikia system, as I'm a common contributor at Wookieepedia, EAW Wiki, and I'm also the founder and chief admin at the Think Tank Wiki. Anyway, I haven't come here to tell you all about myself, (that's what my profile is for), I've come here to offer a suggestion for this wiki. I've noticed not many articles have infoboxes, and I see you're using Wikia style ones. I think you should get more Wookieepedia style infoboxes, they allow more diversity of information and just look a lot nicer. They'll also probably be more fun too, like tanks and stuff can have specs like length, weight, crew, armaments and manufacturers documented in them, and so on for personnel, aircraft, weapons and notable persons of the war. What do you think?--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 11:25, March 8, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, just so you know, you don't need Wikia Features to enable infoboxes, if you want them, I can get the coding for them from Wookieepedia, (or the coding to customize them). Also, you can add to the Manual of Style that only a limited number of specifications, like size, weight, engine, crew, passengers and armament and service period maybe, to prevent overextended infoboxes. Could this work?--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 11:51, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello there Hi I am new to this wiki and I noticed that you use a similar signature template to the one I do and I see you have changed the color can you tell me how change the color on my one, Because I learned this template from a fellow wikian on the TOR Wiki but our signatures look the same because of the color accept for the name, this has caused a bit of confusion over who was who, now me and him have decided that I would change the color of my signature. So can you help me?-- *Thank you I think I will have do just that, but thanks any way.-- Admin help Hey there again, there is an image I uploaded, , that I was hoping to use on the German Weapons page, but it didn't work out, the background was white. I would like to know, can this be fixed, or is it hopeless?--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 10:57, March 10, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks a lot, I'll be creating articles for some of those redlinks soon.--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 09:18, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Another suggestion Hi there, I would like to suggest that on the navigation bar, under "Weapons & Vehicles" section that the vehicles drop-down menu be like the weapons one, saying "Vehicles" at the top, and then drops down to "Vehicles of Britan", "Vehicles of Germany", "Vehicles of America" etc. For simplicity's sake, category pages, like weapons, can then be created. What do you think?--[[User:MadMarek| MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 17:34, March 19, 2014 (UTC) *Okay, I was not referring to every country, what I meant is, why not this, for "Weapons" we have "Weapons of the Allies": drop down menu, "Weapons of Britan", "Weapons of the US" and the other '''major allied powers, and do the same for the vehicles, Allies, Axis and Eastern Powers. Could that work?--[[User:MadMarek|''' MadMarek ]] (Force Box) - '' "Doeth thee mother know you wearest her drapes?" '' 11:33, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Two questions Hey there Fargo, I have two questions to ask. :1. Do you by any chance know of a German pump-action shotgun used in WW II? :2. How can I become an admin on this wiki? Thanks!-- *Thank you very much, I'll have to do some editing then, eh? Anyway, in the time spent since my proposal for navigation, I've come across a mother lode of books documenting weapons, aircraft, vehicles and ships, I might need to access the navigation to add in categories for all this stuff, but we'll talk about it first.-- I need your help Hey there Fargo, I am hoping you could give a little advice on Wikia stuff, (I asked at Community Central, disappointing). Anyway, could you please tell me how to get that custom wiki emblem, the one at the top of every page (your's says WWII Wiki - The best source for WWII). How do you customze that thing, and the other emblem that appears next to the page name on the browser tab?-- *Thanks, I'll be working on it.-- Logo Design Wiki Hey there Fargo, sorry to bother you again. What's the URL to that logo design wiki you said I should check out, I can't seem to find it. Thanks man!-- *Thanks man!-- Tweaking userboxes, Thanks Hey there Fargo, I see you modified my custom userboxes, thanks a lot, at first I could not read the text in that one 'cause the blue was a bit bright, looks much better now. Thanks again!-- SS deletion Hi there Fargo, I see that the Waffen SS article was deleted, I checked the log and didn't see your reason for deleting it. So before I re-create it, why did you delete the first? *Okay then, I guess it won't get deleted again if I create it using proper information that is '''not copied from wikipedia. *Oh, and Fargo, I'm now busy working on the page Waffen-SS, please don't delete it, its just I don't have anymore time today, I'm really busy with studies, I'll finish it up tomorrow and the following days. Thanks! Two pages on the Ferdinand/Elefant? Hi Fargo, Perhaps you might want to redirect this page to this one. It's kind of weird, but Panzerjager Tiger (P) was the actual name for the Ferdinand/Elefant, and there are two pages that talk about the same tank destroyer, yet have completely different titles. Victoria Itaya (My Message Wall) (World War II Talk) 01:09, May 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm Back! Hello, it is Crazy Frog Fish! In case you didn't already know, the "Battle of Guadalcanal" page is copied. When I read it today, it sounded an awful lot as if I had read it before, and it turned out, I had. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 03:27, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Requesting Adminship Hi there Fargo, long time, no speak, eh? Anyway, I've come to request adminship. The last time I asked you you said I'd need 200-300 edits. Well I've got 265 so far and I'd really like the chance to use admin powers as I've noticed a decline in quality on this wiki (no offense). My primary goal at this moment is to greatly improve the wiki's standard of quality. So I'd like admin powers as they will aide me in freeing me from basic contributor restraints and also will be helpful in accessing important places. I will await your reply. RE: RE: Adminship and quality upgrade Hey Fargo, thanks for the promotion, as I said, the quality on this wiki is relatively low, I intend to change that thanks to you. I wish to implement what I call Operation Grime Burner, the total clean up and improvement of quality on this wiki. I'm certain you'll see dramatic improvements over the course of the future. Thanks again. RE: Operation Grime Burner Hey Fargo. I check out the Manual of Style, it's fine, I just had to add some paragraphs in to give proper coverage of the specific section and in other places I had to correct a few things, other than that, it's perfectly fine, but may need updating in the future. I don't have much time, so I'll see to the other pages you asked me to look at tomorrow. Thanks and regards. Infobox proposal Hey there Fargo. I've been reviewing those pages you asked me to, but as I said, I don't have much time but so far the policies seem okay. I'll let you know if any need to be revised when I'm done looking them over. Anyway, remember a while ago I ask if you had any infoboxes and I said maybe you should consider getting some new ones. Well I've managed to a infobox template together with this wiki in mind. If you don't mind, please go and have a look at the one I've put together and see if you like it. Just so that you know, that infobox that you see on that page dose not have all it's fields filled out, so it may be longer than it appears, but I've only put important info fields in so it won't be unreasonably long, and it also requires some CSS coding that I have, so I'll need to put that in should decide to have this infobox on the WWII Wiki. I shall await your reply. RE: RE: Infoboxes It has only been a pleasure to be of assistance in developing the wiki. I shall wait until you give me the go ahead to implement the infoboxes. Please do not forget that CSS coding is required for the infobox I presented to you to function, and I have, and are willing to insert the coding when we are ready to implement the infoboxes. Thank you for appreciating my hard work! Regards, RE: Infobox Implementation Hey Fargo, Glad to hear you're going ahead with it. Just to let you know, the infobox you saw is specifically for ship articles, I'm working on others for, battles, events, weapons, people, locations, military organizations, governments, vehicles and aircraft. Also so that you know, I have a few changes to make to the ship infobox template before full implementation. If you have gotten the infoboxes working, then I presume you have imported the necessary CSS coding? If you think anything should be changed, I'm open to suggestion. Thanks, RE: Overcrowding To overcome overcrowding with the images is simple. A single image should be placed at the top of the infobox in the |image= field (not as a thumbnail). If there are any other images that may be used in articles, they should be placed on the right hand side of the page, beneath the headers. Other images can be placed on the left hand side of the page beneath infobox If the article is large enough so that the image does not sit on the bottom of the infobox. Does that make sense? A quick pointer, on Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki, their quality standard is very high, and I have seen what I just described done and accepted there. However, there is a limit. If there are too many images in an article, then the unimportant ones should be removed. I will be adding those other infoboxes (for ships, etc.) in the near future. Yours sincerely, Operation Backburner: Policies and Guidelines Hey Fargo, it's taken me a long time, (I've had limited access to the internet of recent), but I've finally finished reviewing those policies you asked me to. As good as I know, they're all in order, except for a few small grammatical errors which I'll see to soon. Another thing, however, is I see this wiki does not have a naming policy. I am willing and capable of writing one, with your approval, of course. Also, I think that the Manual of Style needs to be rewritten, especially since we are going to be implementing the infoboxes soon. I am also willing and capable of doing that. If you approve of this, I'll get to work right away. I will also post a draft of the new policy and any changes I make to the Manual of Style on your talk page for a second opinion before we implement them. Thanks, *Sure thing. I won't let you down! World War I Today was the 100th anniversary of the beginning of the First World War. A moment of silence to our fallen comrades. Crazy Frog Fish (talk) 05:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Infobox links - ASAP! Hey there Fargo, I need those links to the infobox page that you implemented here on this wiki. Also, I need the link to at least one page you have implemented it on. This is a Code Red! A technical issue I must see to. Please get me the links ASAP! Thanks Re: Infoboxes The minor technical issue is with the infobox footer, all the text in the article is ending up attached to the bottom of the infobox, and some CSS. Now that I see it, the infobox on the MG 42 page is not the one I showed you on my Think Tank wiki. The reason it is not working is because you probably have not imported the template source yet, but, I suggest you let me do it, because of the technical complication I've just told you about, and because the template requires some CSS coding, which I have, to also be imported in order for us to be able to use the infobox we see here. Don't worry, all issue will be resolved ASAP, number one priority. Is it okay for me to import the CSS coding? Regards, P.S. Don't import the template source you see on the Think Tank yet, I'm still working with it. *Hey Fargo, the above is important! Wiki features Hi Fargo. I wish to ask why has the wiki feature Achievements been disabled? It seems unnecessary, and anyway, personally I've been contributing to receive the 100, 200, and 365 day badge, and now I think all my everyday contributing was for nothing as now there is no achievement to reach by contributing despite growing the wiki. Furthermore, I think that the achievements in general are necessary for adding a sense of community to the wiki, this can be seen on other larger wikis. I'd like to ask that they be restored as soon as possible. Also, please reply on the above message I left you, as I said, it's important. I will be awaiting your reply. Thank you, RE: Achievements Hey Fargo. Thanks for the reply. I'll be bringing in that CSS coding today. For sake of identifying the various infoboxes once implemented, I would like to suggest we delete the default infobox templates, and fully replace them with the new ones I intended to import shortly, once I've finished some touch-ups on them. As for the achievements, I understand, and I'm sorry if it seemed I was having a panic attack in my last message. I think the badge system can still be used, with a userbox award to be placed on the userpage once a badge is earned, that way both systems can co-exist, just a suggestion. Thank you, Infobox and CSS Hey Fargo. I've imported that CSS coding, all's well. I've also imported one of the new infoboxes: Template:Ship infobox. I've also begun implementing it on this page: ''Montana''-class battleship. There is still a small technical issue that I'm working on, so please don't use the infobox anywhere until I say it's okay. Thanks, Resetting achievements Hey Fargo, can you twist Wikia staff into giving me my Order of the Rising Sun award, I was at 99 of 100 when you disabled the achievements, now I'm back to one. Also, I just want to let you know, you can start using Template:Ship infobox, all technical issues are resolved. Thanks, No, that's the only badge I lost out on, thank you very much for that. There are just some minor touch-ups I'm doing on the infobox, and I'll be bringing in some other ones for different purposes soon, this one's just for ship pages currently. Spotlight 2014 Hello. World War II Wiki is still in good shape and I am happy to add it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:01, August 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Aircraft infobox Hey Fargo, I'm not sure what you did wrong there, but I've fixed it. While I was at it, I added some other fields to the infobox that you left out. Here's the template: Template:Aircraft infobox, and here's the page I tested it on: Grumman F6F Hellcat. There you are. Deletion Hey Fargo, I just wish to ask if it's alright for me to delete the old infobox template pages on this wiki. They may cause confusion between them and the new ones, especially with new users. If that's okay by you? Thanks, *Well then let's get them off all pages they're on and then try deleting them. Hopefully all will go well. **It's okay. I've got things under control here. I've been monitoring the recent activity on the wiki so I know what's going on. If you feel you need more time to give your attention else where it's perfectly fine. Thanks, SlowdownModal Hey Fargo, forgive me if I did this hastily, but I've placed the SlowdownModal on our home page to show our support of the free internet. After all, the entire Wikia community relies on the free internet. Please read the latest blog post on community central by Brandon Rhea to show your support if you do. Gallery and policy Hey Fargo, I'd like to suggest that we implement galleries on pages here on the wiki. You, see, I've come across quite a few pages that have to many images in the main article body, thus overcrowding the page. The images are useful so perhaps implementing galleries will be pretty useful to display images on a page without overcrowding them. What do you think? Secondly, I've finished rewriting the Manual of Style, you view a draft of it here before it is impemented just to make sure we agree on everything. Thanks and I hope to hear from you soon.